


A bad Monday.

by Fairy_doll



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Hair, Haircuts, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_doll/pseuds/Fairy_doll
Summary: this is a story that I made for fun UvU
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Collections: I do what I want





	A bad Monday.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no one](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=no+one).



> Hello, this is my first story so yeah .-.

I have had not so good of a week.  
  
  
Well, Monday was a pretty good day, if you don't count Hamburger Surprise at lunch and Margaret's mother coming to get her. Or the stuff that happened in the principal's office when I got sent there to explain that Margaret's hair was not my fault and besides she looks okay without it, but I couldn't because Principal Rice was gone trying to calm down Margaret's mother...  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Margaret had been excused to go to the girl's room and when she left she had scrunched-up don't-cry eyes and a pressed-down don't-cry mouth. And she had been gone a really long time even for Margaret, who washes her hands one finger at a time.  
  
" **I need to go to the girls' room** ," I told my teacher.  
  
And that's where Margaret was, all right: curled up under sink with her head on her knees.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
